


Pillow Talk

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Incest, M/M, Morning Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rare when Corazon sleeps in next to Doflamingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

On the mornings when Doflamingo wakes up first he insists (forces) Corazon to stay in bed with him until the Family calls. After all, Corazon almost never neglects slipping out of his brother’s bed before sunrise to go back to his own room, and Doflamimgo would never suffer losing sleep just so he could wake up next to a lover. So the mornings when Corazon sleeps in besides his brother are precious opportunities that Doflamingo doesn’t like to waste.

Corazon, face bare of make-up and eyes clear, gives an annoyed little puff when his brother catches his arm as he’s getting up to leave. He resettles himself briefly, sitting on the edge of the bed, and tugs his arm free to reach between his legs. His fingers come up wet and sticky from last night’s fucking, which he then wipes on the sheets in deliberate motion.

They have been doing this long enough that Doflamingo understands what he’s trying to get at. It doesn’t mean, however, that he will always indulge it.

“No,” he says simply, and Corazon stills. This means, of course, that he is considering obeying or simply leaving. But the pause is just a pretense—Corazon understands when to listen (obey) Doflamingo’s answer.

His settles himself back under the sheets, face going blank, but the way his body relaxes says that he’s not going to be completely cold and unresponsive to Doflamingo.

Doflamingo smiles, touches Corazon’s cheek with his fingertips. He sweeps Corazon’s hair away from his forehead, traces the scar hidden there lightly. There are many scars that Corazon has that Doflamingo doesn’t know the origins of (and the stories aren’t something that can be told with simple gestures), but this one he knows came from a stone thrown at him when he was a child.

Corazon still had his voice then, and had cried out in pain, an ugly, strangled sound.

Corazon’s eyes are half-lidded, full of secrets. His eyelashes, as golden as his hair, are long and soft against his cheeks when he closes his eyes to Doflamingo skimming a finger down his nose.

When Doflamingo’s fingers pass over his mouth, Corazon darts his tongue out to lick them. His tongue is warm and wet, and Doflamingo, feeling himself peaking, presses his fingers against his lips.

Corazon licks at the tips of his brother’s fingers obediently, swirling his tongue against the pads. He tilts his head, glances up at Doflamingo as he takes the middle finger into his mouth and sucks lightly. Doflamingo watches him do it intently for a moment before having Corazon take in his index finger.

When his thinks his fingers are wet enough, Doflamingo guides Corazon unto his stomach and reaches between the cheeks of his bottom for his hole. Corazon is still soft from last night, still sticky from when Doflamingo came in him. His thrusts his fingers in slowly, feels the muscles clamp down before becoming loose again. Corazon is still, eyes shut, breathing through his nose as his cock hardens, as he concentrates on the feel of his brother’s fingers inside him.

Doflamingo’s hands twists upwards and he knows he’s caught the edge of Corazon’s prostate when his brother gasps against the pillow, a tiny, bit-off sound. Doflamingo smiles into his brother’s shoulder, scrapping his teeth over the skin before kissing it. His fingers work in and out, prodding and stretching. Corazon gasps wetly when he hits a particular sweet spot,  but he never concentrates on it for long.

When he thinks Corazon is ready, Doflamingo lines his cock with his hole and enters him slowly. They aren’t particularly hazy from sleep, but it’s too earlier for vigorous fucking, so instead Doflamingo makes sure Corazon can feel every inch sliding in, filling him up.

Doflamingo is pressed completely against Corazon before he pulls away slightly to thrust back in, slow and deliberate. The pace he sets is lazy, leisure. He is in no rush to come, and he wants to see if he can make Corazon beg sweetly with breath and hands and body.

Corazon’s fingers are gripping the sheets when he can no longer take it. He thrusts his hips back against Doflamingo’s and gasps raggedly when he manages to have Doflamingo’s cock hit his prostate.

Doflamingo stills as he watches his brother fuck back onto his cock, legs quivering and back arching. His smile is sharp, pleased, as he groans at the sight. He reaches between Corazon’s legs and takes his cock in hand, smearing the precum over the head before gripping the base. He thrusts in, fast and hard, at the same time he strokes Corazon out.

Corazon’s breathing hitches sharply and he curls forward, bracing himself on his hands and elbows as Doflamingo fucks into him with deep, steady thrusts.

Corazon clamps down on him tightly and sweetly, and Doflamingo knows he’s close. He thrusts in faster, begins to feel the familiar curl of tension and pleasure at his back, at his stomach. He spills into Corazon with a catch in his breath, a stuttering groan.

He thrusts through his orgasm, feels the moment when Corazon comes when he spasms around his cock  before spilling all over his brother’s hand.

Doflamingo takes a steady breath as he pulls out, wipes his hand against the sheets and settles with satisfaction besides Corazon.

His younger brother glances up at him through lowered lids, swallowing thickly to bring his breathing back to normal.

When he has steadied himself, Corazon begins to slide out of the bed.

Doflamingo catches his arm as he’s about to make his escape. “Corazon,” he says, and there is a warning in his voice.

Corazon turns to face him, expression unreadable. He slides his arm out of Doflamimgo’s grip, catches the hand with his own. He bows over the hand, eyes closed softly. He brings the hand to his lips and kisses along the knuckles gently, reverently. He presses into Doflamingo’s hand with his lips the promise of all of him.

There is a knock at the door, Baby 5’s voice announcing breakfast.

Doflamingo pulls him into a kiss, licks at his lips and into his mouth before letting him go. Corazon dresses quickly, not bothering to properly button his shirt and throwing his feather coat over his arm.

"Sit next to me at breakfast," Doflamingo says just as Corazon is leaving.

 Corazon nods without looking back, and closes the door silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, how do you write porn? I must work harder.


End file.
